newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magazyn NFTP
Magazyn NFTP - to jakby podsumowanie całego miesiąca, magazyny będą przeznaczone do opowiadania co się działo w tym właśnie miesiącu. Prowadzący Geoff - 'Główny prowadzący '''Bridgette - '''Główna prowadząca '''Eva - '''Dziennikarka '''Owen - '''Dziennikarz Prawdziwa nazwa magazynu Prawdziwa nazwa magazynu to Total Drama My Friend, skrót to TDMF, a polska nazwa to Totalna Porażka moim przyjacielem. Fikcje *ETP (Styczeń 2015-???) *TP:NP (Styczeń 2015-???) *RTP (Luty 2015-???) *MTP (Luty 2015-???) *GTP (Luty 2015-???) *TP:PA (???-???) *STP (???-???) *Wyspa Gonudie (???-???) ''WYPISANE Fikcje skreślone są WYPISANE TDMF-Styczeń 2015 '''Wydano 24.01.15 *ETP-odcinek 7,8,9 *DTP-odcinek 1 *TP:NP-odcinek 4,5,6 *TP:WWM-odcinek 1 Fabuła Geoff:'O to nasz 1 magazyn,a raczej magazyn video. '''Bridgette:'W tym magazynie będzie podsumowanie całego miesiąca. 'Geoff:'Miesiąc którego będziemy omawiać to Styczeń 2015 roku. 'Bridgette:'Nowy rok i nowe fikcje. 'Geoff:'Ostatnio powstały dwa nowe fikcje,które narazie mają po 1 odcinku,nasz dziennikarz opowie wam o jednym. Kamera pokazuje Owena 'Owen:'Jak nazwa wskazuje Debiutanci Totalnej Porażki to tylko byli debiutanci,nowym prowadzącym został Josh,poznaliśmy wielu charaktery,zadaniem debiutantów było szukanie Chrisowych Głów,najlepiej poszło Fridericowi,Sarah,Olivierowi i Patrici,ale jednak wygrała Sarah i nie dostała nic,a najgorsza trójka to była Marius,Key i Geron,z kolei ten trzeci musiał opuścić program. Kamera pokazuje prowadzących 'Geoff:'Wiedziałem,że ten starzec Geron odpadnie. 'Bridgette:'Ale jego odejście było smutne,zobaczcie jego klip. Klip Gerona 'Geron: '''Matko, oby rodzina się nie dowiedziała, że odpadłem. ''Zadzwonił telefon '''Żona Gerona: Widziałam ty j***** d*****! Córka w szpitalu, a brat chory, a my tak z ciocią ci kibicowaliśmy s******** z*******. Nie wracaj do domu i zrywam z tobą! Geron:'Mam cię gdzieś. ''Wrzucił telefon do wody. Powracając do prowadzących 'Geoff:'Zapomnieliśmy dodać,że te nowe fikcje rozpoczynały się na nieznanych wyspach. 'Bridgette:'Właśnie Geoff,debiutanci zmagają się na wyspie Oskayi,a na jakiej wyspie zaczęli zawodnicy drugiej fikcji opowie nam nasza dziennikarka. Kamera pokazuje Eve. 'Eva:'Sezon na wyspie Monterhaier zaczął się dziwnymi zasadami,kandydatów do eliminacji wybierają mrówki oblegając ich,a zawodnik zostanie wyeliminowany przez zniesienia jaja Kokoszki na jakiegoś kandydata,powracając do pierwszego odcinka mieliśmy podzielenie na drużyny,nazwy drużyn to:Nudnawe Koale,Śnięte Lwy,Kameleony z czkawką i Złośliwe Hieny.Zadaniem drużyn było wybudowanie mieszkania,najgorzej poradzili sobie Śnięte Lwy,a Kokoszka złorzyła jajo na głowie Joego i on musiał zostać wyeliminowany. Kamera przechodzi do prowadzących 'Geoff:'Naprawdę dziwne zasady. 'Bridgette:'Hmm może porozmawiamy z ekspertem? 'Geoff:'Jasne.Więc zapraszam Avocadova i Makę! Przychodzi Avek i Maka 'Geoff:'Co sądzicie o zasadach w tej fikcji? 'Maka:'Nie mam zdania. 'Avek:'Hmm ona jest początkującą pisarką,więc... 'Bridgette:'Więc co? 'Avek:'Sora muszę lecieć. Avek poszedł 'Geoff:'To Maka jak oceniasz 1 odcinek? 'Maka:'Coś źle zrobione z nagłówkami i tekstami,reszta jest ok.Tak 7/10. 'Geoff:'Więc papa. Maka poszedł 'Bridgette:'Ostatnio z odcinkami tej fikcji poszło długo,a w tym roku idzie jak z kopyta! 'Geoff:'Bridgette opowie wam o Ekipach 'Bridgette:'W odcinku 7 zawodnicy mieli zadanie w piramidzie,ich zadaniem było znaleść szkilet Muszketona,dodam,że ta piramida była kiedyś toaletą dla faraonów dużo faraonów tam zginęło i napadali naszych przyjaciół,u Wrednych nienawiść dała zwycięstwo,ponieważ Marian wrzucił Alejandro i Heather do jakiegoś przejścia,a Alejandro wrzucił Heather do przepaści gdzie znalazła szkielet,Heather dała na ceremonię Dobrych i na niej pożegnaliśmy Courtney,w 8 odcinku większość zawodników była w szpitalu,a zadanie rozgrywało się w oceanarium,prowadzący myślał,że po klątwie ryby będą jeść ich,a nie zachowywać się jak nastolatki,zadaniem zawodników było dać próbkę króla rekinów Gergowi,najlepiej to wypadło Owenowi i Skyler,a najgorzej Sierrże i Gwen,ale to jednak Gwen dostała próbkę,ale tą próbkę odebrała jej Sierrra,a później się okazało,że to zmyłka i Gwen przyniosła próbkę i to Sierra została wyeliminowana,w 9 odcinku ktoś porwał zawodników tym kimś okazał się Duch Kina,który później zaprzyjaźnił się z zawodnikami,wyzwanie było podzielone na dwa zadania,pierwsze zadanie to był test,którego wygrali Wredni,a drugie wyzwanie to było wydostanie się z pokoju,najpierw Lindsay swoją głupotą się wydostała,a później reszta Świrów poleciała jetpackie,Dobrzy mogli wygrać,ale sabotowanie Harolda,doprowadziło,że Grubasy wcześniej skończyły rakietę i się wydostały,później wydało się,że Harold sabotował,zadaniem dogrywkowym była gra w zbijaka.było 2 Podróżników i Duncan,Duncan zbił Kamila,a chwilę jego nieuwagi wykorzystała Zoey kując go.Na ceremonii odpadł Harold. 'Geoff:'I tak odpadli Courtney,Sierra i Harold. 'Bridgette:'Teraz Geoff opowie wam o Niezwykłej Podróży! 'Geoff:'W odcinku 4 odcinku zawodnicy zostali zawieżeni na Syberię,wyzwanie zostało podzielone na 2 części,pierwszą częścią były sporty zimowe w saneczkarstwie wykazał się nikt i był remis,a w pijawko-śniegu wygrały Piranie,kolejnym zadaniem było znaleść pilota i zrobiły to Żmije,ale go popsuły,później trzeba było otworzyć drzwi i zrobił to Freddie i Żmije poszły na ceremonie i wyeliminowały Mandy,w 5 odcinku się dużo dowiedzieliśmy,dowiedzieliśmy się,że Oscar ma też tą łagodną po 1 zadaniu było 3:2 dla Żmij,kolejne zadanie było na zaufanie,w wspinaczce Tracey już prawie była na górze,ale Louis puścił linę,tak samo było przy Carly tylko Carly upadła razem z Courem,ułatwienie dostali Carly i Cour i w ostaeczności to Carly wyprzedziła o pół minuty Tracey.Kolejne zadanie to walka z kangurem,nie wychodziło to żadnemu zespołowi,ale lepsi okazali się Freddie i Diego i doprowadzili do remisu,w kolejne zadanie to było usuwanie płytek,którego ekspertem nie okazał się ani Oscar,ani David,ale to David szybciej skończył,ale dostał więcej kar 10 sekundowych i to on przegrał,na ceremonii Piranie pożegnały Diego,w 6 odcinku zawodnicy mieli nakręcić filmiki o zawodnikach,najlepiej poszło Żmijom w długości,ale jakoś nie fajne były filmiki i było 3-2,a na ceremoni pożegnaliśmy Tracey. 'Geoff:'Ten magazyn tak się kończy,widzimy się za miesiąc! TDMF-Luty 2015 *RTP-odcinek 18,19 *MTP-odcinek 3, 4 *TP:OŁ-odcinek 1, 2 *GTP-odcinek 1 *ETP-odcinek 10,11,12 *TP:NP-odcinek 7,8 *DTP-odcinek 2 Fabuła 'Bridgette:'Witamy w drugim Magazynie,zaczniemy od nowości,Eva przedstawi fikcję,które się zaczęły. Kamera pokazuje Evę. 'Eva:'Nowy sezon się zaczął w dość nieoczekiwanym miejscu,w grze komputerowe,komputerowy prowadzący przedzielił 10 zawodnik,na 2 drużyny,zadanie było w stylu gry komputerowej,zawodnicy przemieszczali się po różnych krajach,w Owłosionych Fajerwerkach na wygranie wyzwania straciło szanse 3 zawodników,ale reszta czyli Owen i Max wykorzystali ostatnie szanse i to Owłosione Fajerwerki wygrały,a na ceremoni pożegnaliśmy Jasmine.Zaczął się też sezon w którym występuję razem z Bridgette i Geofem,sezon pod nazwie "Ogromne Łamagi" zaczął się z przytupem i związkiem Trenta i Milene,zadanie było proste nie wylać wody z butelki,najlepiej z Królików poradziła sobie Selena,była najlepsza z drużyny,ale i tak musieli pójść na ceremonię,miał odpaść Bartek,ale podmienił głosy na Trenta i to on odpadł,w drugim odcinku zadanie było proste,wydostanie się z Parku Rozrywki,uwodzicielka Trenta,Milene zdobyła nowego chłopaka,gościa który wyeliminował Trenta,Bartka,Milene też zabrała ostateczną rolę w odcinku,bo zgwał***a Duncana i oskarżyła go o to i tak Duncan odpadł. Kamera pokazuje znów studio 'Geoff:'Zrobiliśmy coś nowego,zaprośmy Gerona,Joego,Courtney,Sierrę,Harolda,Mandy,Diego i Tracey! Przychodzą wszyscy wymienieni 'Bridgette:'Oni odpadli w fikcjach których było mowa w 1 magazynie,o to nas roczny licznik. ''Przy sylwetkach i imionach wymieniony postaci przez Geoffa pojawia s'ię 1.'' 'Geoff:'Powitajmy też ziomów z naszej fikcji Trenta i Duncana Przychodzą,tak samo jak przedtem rośnie licznik 'Bridgette:'Oraz Jasmine Przychodzi Jasmine,cała pokaleczona (szczegóły w odcinku) i licznik rośnie. 'Geoff:'Tym czasem pora na przedstawienie Miliona Totalnej Porażki 'Głos:'W 3 odcinku,wyzwanie było na jedzenie,najlepiej sobie poradził Lightning i wygrał dla Pand,a Koale na ceremonii pożegnali B,w 4 odcinku było zupełnie inne zadanie,zbudować broń i pokonać wszystkich,udało się to Mikowi,który był zamieniony w Manitobę i znów Kolae poszły na ceremonie,odpadł DJ 'Bridgette:'Super opowiedziałeś to Ted 'Ted:'Nie ma sprawy. Poszedł 'Geoff:'A my powitajmy DJ i B! Przychodzą,a licznik rośnie. 'Bridgette:'Tymczasem w wielkim Rejsie,w fikcji Rejs Totalnej Porażki działo się dużo był półfinał na planecie Minecraft,zadanie to było klucza i diamentu,wygrała te wyzwanie Nicole,a reszta musiała brać udział w dogrywce w walce,przegrał tą dogrywkę Max,a Nicole wybrała Coura do towarzyszenia jej w finale,kolejny odcinek to podsumowanie,więc nie ma co opowiadać o tym,zaprośmy Luke i Maxa! Przychodzą Luke i Max,a licznik rośnie 'Geoff:'Pora na te fikcje,które były omawiane w pierwszym magazynie. 'Geron:'Więc oni mnie poprosili,żebym opowiedział o 2 odcinku Debiutantów,więc tak zawodnicy zostali wkwaterowani i przedzieleni na dwie drużyny pod nazwami Owadożercze Żmije i Jadłodajne Rosołówki,wyzwanie w tym odcinku to była improwizacja słowna,tematem była kłótnia,wygrała Patricia,a na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Valdemara,który mnie tutaj przywiózł. Przychodzi Valdemar i licznik rośnie 'Geoff:'W Niezwykłej Podróży w 7 odcinku było szukanie klejnota,prost mówiąc dużo się działo,wielki pojedynek skończył się zgubieniem Carly,ale ona znalazła chwilę chwały i przyszła do Chrisa z klejnotem i Żmije wygrały,Piranie na ceremoni pożegnały Racquelle,która podmieniła głosy na Freddiego,ale on później też podmienił i Racquelle odpadła,w 8 odcinku pojawił się nasz gość z poprzedniego magazynu Maka,on objaśnił zadanie,czyli wytrzymanie w jakimś zamku,po połowie zadania był remis,wygrali tym razem Piranie dzięki Frediemu i Luisowi,na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Oscara. 'Bridgette:'Tym czasem w Ekipach znów 3 odcinki,w 10 odcinku szukaliśmy zabójcę Amy,zawodnicy szukali sprawcę z obwinionych,jednym z nich był Chris,wsród obwinionych byli też świadkowi,nikt z obwinionych nie okazał się zabójcą,w ostatnim momencie sprawcę znalazł Felipe i dał wygraną Świrom i dał na ceremonię najlepszą drużynę w sezonie Podrożników,na ich 1 ceremonii odpadła Izzy,w 11 odcinku zawodnicy mieli za zadanie wynieść smoki z pewnej groty,nie wychodziło to zawodnikom najlepiej,Świry drugi raz z rzędu wygrały,bo zwycięstwo dała im Lindsay,która pomyliła smoka z Tylerem,na ceremonię poszły Grubasy,Cameron kazał na siebie głosować i odpadł,w 12 odcinku było podsumowanie,więc co tu opowiadać? Przyszli Racquelle,Oscar,Izzy i Cameron,a licznik rośnie 'Geoff:'Nara,widzimy się w kolejnym magazynie,do zobaczenia. Wszyscy zaczęli machać 'Bridgette:'Widzimy się w Marcu,to była wydanie na miesiąc luty! TDMF-Marzec 2015 *TTP-odcinek 1 *TP:NP-odcinek 9.10,11 *TP:OŁ-odcinek 3 Fabuła 'Bridgette:'Witam 'Geoff:'Ja też witam w 3 wydaniu magazynu 'Bridgette:'Ten miesiąc był jakby miesiącem przerwy... '''Geoff:...bez odcinków Ekip... Bridgette:...tylko z 3 fikcjami... Geoff:...z 5 odcinkami Bridgette:'Przestańmy wymieniać wady,a zacznijmy gadać o fikcji '''Geoff:'A więc Trasa rozpoczęła się na pobyciu w Warszawie,z tamtąt zawodnicy polecieli do Jamajki,a ich zadaniem było znalezienie złotych nauszników,było dużo śpiewania,tańca,rapowania i wszystkiego,jakimś cudem wygrała Lindsay wraz z Ellie,na ceremoni pożegnaliśmy Matheiu 'Bridgette:'Tymczasem w Ogromnych Łamagach zawodnicy opiekowali się bachorami,działo się dużo,zawodnicy prawie zwariowali z tymi dzieciakami,na ceremonie poszła Ekipa Byków i wyeliminowała Lightinga,który zdobył oryginalną głowę Chrisa,a odpadł Leonard,to dziwne bo nikt nie głosował,a nie na jednego,a ni na drugiego,pytanie z kogo strony to był kant? 'Geoff:'Zaprośmy Avka i wyeliminowanych! Avek przychodzi 'Bridgette:'A więc zaczniemy z tobą wywiad 'Geoff:'Oficjalnie kończę ten wywiad! 'Bridgette: '''W 9 odcinku Mindy chciała wysadzić zawodników, ale jej się nie udało i odpadła. Następnie odwiedzili Belgię. Carly, Cour i David zostali u miłej staruszki na noc. Między Carly a David'em była kłótnia, ale zakończyło się na zgodzie. Niestety David nie był zbyt lubiany, odpadł w 10 odcinku. W 11-tym wylądowali w Mauretanii. Szukali Duncan'a, który ukradł fałszywą walizkę z milionem. Nikt nie wygrał, a eliminacja nie została dokończona. Przy okazji samolot, z winy Duncan'a, spłonął. '''Geoff:'I tak kończymy magazyn z miesiąca marca! 'Bridgette:'Dowidzenia TDMF-Kwiecień 2015 *RTP-odcinek 20 *TP:NP-odcinek 12 Fabuła 'Bridgette:'Witam państwa dzisiaj do obgadania 2 odcinki... '''Geoff:...ale jak ważne,finał i półfinał Bridgette:'Finał Rejsu był bardzo zaskakujący,Cour wygrał przez...kamień '''Geoff:'Ziom jest wysportowany 'Bridgette:'Przez cały sezon był nieudanym antagonistą,a tu proszę 'Geoff:'Ale Nicole jak się zdenerwowała. Dostała pracę w hotelu,i nie wystąpi w najbliższych sezonach 'Bridgette:'Ale lot przez kosmos był zabójczy dla obojga z nich. 'Geoff:'Daj spokój Bridg,dotarli na ziemię,i Cour wygrał 3 miliardy 'Bridgette:'A Nicole musi pracować w hotelu przrz kilka sezonów! 'Geoff:'Wo,wo,wow Bridg,nie unoś się tak,teraz omówimy sobie 12 odcinek Niezwykłej Podróży. '''Bridgette: '''Najpierw Louis zyskał 2 punkty znajdując klucz w norze szczurów, potem przez przypadek Cour wymówił poprawnie jedno z najdłuższych słów świata zyskując tyle samo punktów. Carly i Freddie podzielili się punktami w wyścigu o skarb. '''Geoff: '''Dokładnie każdy dostał 1,5 punkta. '''Bridgette: '''Wszystko miał rozstrzygnąć wyścig z Hiszpanii do USA. Wszyscy popłynęli statkiem, oprócz Carly, która wpadła na świetny pomysł, by polecieć samolotem. Zyskała więc 1 miejsce. Wyrzuciła Cour'a i wzięła Freddie'go do finału. Louis odpadł zajmując ostatnie miejsce w wyścigu. TDMF-Maj 2015 W tym miesiącu nie było Magazynu TDMF-Czerwiec 2015 TDMF-Lipiec 2015 TDMF-Sierpień 2015 TDMF-Wrzesień 2015 '''22 września powstało NFTP News, a 23.09 stało się to oficjalną kontynuacją magazynu NFTP Kategoria:Magazyn NFTP Kategoria:Zakończone serwisy informacyjno-rozrywkowe